


Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Margot Robbie

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Megan and Margot in round 2.





	Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Margot Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 1: Megan Fox vs Margot Robbie**

Eight fighters remain after the first round and the second round begins with the fight Megan Fox vs Margot Robbie. Megan has made quite the impression in the first round when she took at Rosie Huntington-Whiteley in such a humiliating way. Rosie had no chance against the Fox. Megan’s fans loved every moment of the fight and take up more than half of the space in the arena. They loudly cheer as their idol enters the arena. They can’t wait for Megan to take out another dumb blonde bitch. They are even more pleased to see that Megan will be fighting Margot in a muddy octagon.

 

When Margot enters the arena her fans cheer as well, but they are overwhelmed by Megan’s fans who boo and hiss, while she runs to the muddy octagon. Margot seems a bit intimidated by Megan’s fans and she looks at Yvonne who is right behind her. Yvonne gives her a calming look and she focuses her attention at Megan Fox, who is waiting for her in the octagon. Megan is smearing some mud just above her purple bra.

 

“Took you long enough.” Megan comments as Margot steps inside the octagon.

 

Margot remains in her corner and watches Megan show off her body. The fight begins and the two move to the center. Megan looks confident and is the first to attack. She tries to hit Margot’s head with a high kick, but her blonde opponent blocks it.

 

“Is that the best you got Foxie?”

 

Margot shrugs off her insecurity and becomes the bold fighter she was against Gal. Margot takes a step forward and slams her left fist into Megan’s body. Followed by a right hook to the other side of Megan’s body.

 

“Argh… you little bitch!” Megan hisses at Margot as she has to take another blow to her body.

 

Megan sends a jab at Margot’s face, but Margot dodges it by moving her head. She rapidly moves to Megan’s side and kicks the back of Megan’s legs. Megan turns around and this time she hits Margot. Her elbow hits Margot’s temple and dazes her opponent. Margot almost falls to the ground, but somehow manages to maintain her balance.

 

It doesn’t last long however as Megan launches them both to the ground. Margot’s back slams into the mud and they are both getting covered in it from the splash. Megan is laying on top of the blonde and starts to pull on Margot’s hair. The blonde wakes up instantly and begins to return the favor.

 

The two roll around in the mud while trying to tear out each other’s hair. Screams are coming from both of them and their bodies are fully covered in the mud now. Megan ends up on top of Margot and prevents Margot from rolling them over again. With both hands she slams the back of Margot’s head in the mud.

 

“Let go of my hair you dirty whore!” Megan screams as Margot pulls her head down with her.

 

Megan trashes Margot’s head from side to side, but the blonde refuses to let go of her hair. Margot copies Megan’s tactic and both their heads are being trashed by one another. The two swear at each other and Margot begins to trash her legs up. She hits Megan with a lucky kick and Megan rolls off her. Their hands are still entangled in one another’s hair and Megan pulls Margot with her.

 

The two are on their sides and Megan starts to kick as well. She buries her knee into Margot’s stomach and Margot is forced to let Megan’s hair go. Megan sends another knee to the blonde’s abdomen, but with her hands free Margot stops it. Megan is still pulling on her hair and rips out a bunch of strands. Margot lets out a loud cry and tears are starting to swell in her eyes.

 

Megan spontaneously begins to laugh as she sees Margot’s blonde mud covered locks in her hand and no longer attached to Margot’s skull.

 

“Look what I have in my hand and you no longer on your head.” Megan holds her hand in front of Margot’s eyes and the blonde gets fueled with rage.

 

“You motherfucking bitch!!!” Margot screams at Megan and slams her fist into Megan’s cheek.

 

Megan stops laughing and balls her hand into a fist, while keeping Margot’s blonde locks in her hand. Megan stomps Margot’s face at the same time as Margot punches her face. Megan releases Margot’s hair with her other hand as well now. Megan uses both her legs to push Margot away from her. Margot slides through the mud and gets stopped by the mesh containing the two fighters.

 

Margot uses the mesh to her advantage and gets to her feet before Megan, who is struggling to stand up in the slippery mud. While Megan is still resting on her hands and knees, Margot slams down on her from behind. Margot drives her elbow in Megan’s back and with an agonizing scream Megan is forced in the mud with her face.

 

Margot climbs on top of Megan’s back and lets her firm ass drop on her rival’s back. Megan is pushed deeper into the mud and she feels ten fingers slithering through her hair, before tightening around her dark brown locks. Margot forces her face back into the mud and Megan begins to panic. She swallows some mud that was in her mouth and she is starting to suffocate in the mud.

 

“You like that slut!” Margot pulls Megan’s head out of the mud.

 

Megan takes a deep breath, before Margot pushes her face back into the mud.

 

“Come on Foxie you can do better than this!”

 

Margot pulls Megan’s head up again and watches the mud fall off Megan’s face. Megan is struggling to breathe with all the mud in her mouth and she is gasping for air.

 

“That’s it, breathe in all the air you can!”

 

Margot slams Megan’s face back in the mud and pulls her head from left to right, grinding Megan’s face in the mud.

 

Megan’s fans are flabbergasted and can’t believe what is happening inside the octagon. Their idol Megan is close to losing her fight against Margot Robbie.

 

Megan reaches behind with her arms in a desperate attempt to free herself from Margot’s grasp. Her left hand finds one of Margot’s wrists, but her right hand is trashing in the air. Her head is pulled up again and this time slammed down within seconds.

 

“Not so tough anymore now are we?!”

 

Margot rapidly slams Megan’s face in the mud over and over again. Megan is still trying to catch Margot’s other wrist and finally succeeds in her task. Slowly she starts to peel Margot’s hands from her hair and all the mud is helping at this point. Margot can no longer hold her grip on Megan’s hair.

 

As soon as her head is free, Megan release Margot’s wrists and uses her muddy body to roll over underneath Margot. Megan is now on her back and faces Margot. She sees Margot’s incoming punch and moves her head to the side. Margot’s fist slams into the mud besides her head and she counters by throwing a fist into Margot’s chin.

 

Margot topples over and slides off her chest. Megan takes the time to catch some air and spits out the mud in her mouth. From the corners of her eyes she can see Margot trying to get back on her feet. Megan rolls towards Margot and grabs one of the blonde’s legs. She gives a mighty tug and Margot falls back down into the mud.

 

Megan pulls Margot towards her and tries to crawl on top of the blonde. Margot uses the same trick as Megan and rolls onto her back just before Megan can fully mount her. Unfortunately for Margot, Megan does manage to hit her fist. Megan’s fist slams into Margot’s face and a grunt comes from Margot’s mouth. Megan hammers a few more fists into Margot’s face and the blonde is seeing stars.

 

“What did you say to me a few minutes ago? Not so tough anymore now are we?” Megan slaps Margot in the face trying to bring some sense back into her rival.

 

“Stay with me now Margot, we can’t end the fight like this.” Megan continues to slap Margot face.

 

Margot shows some signs of life as she moans when getting slapped by Megan.

 

“Good you are still with me.”

 

Megan decides to move on with the next part of her plan. She kneels besides Margot and rolls the blonde on her stomach. She unclasps the back of Margot’s bra and forces the blonde’s arms on her back. Megan secures them with Margot’s bra and makes sure that Margot cannot free her arms. Pleased with her handy work, she moves on to the next part.

 

Everyone in the audience lets out a loud gasp, as Megan pulls down Margot’s panties. Megan holds them up in the air and stretches them a few times.

 

“I thought these were white at the beginning of our fight?” She says with a devilish smile.

 

Megan tries to tie Margot’s ankles together with the panties and the fact that they are covered in mud doesn’t really help. It takes some time and effort, but Megan manages to sort of bind Margot’s ankles together.

 

Megan rolls Margot over onto her back and wipes away the mud from Margot’s face.

 

“You look terrible Margot.”

 

Margot is still a bit dazed from the blows against her face, but can one again clearly see Megan Fox. She notices that Megan is smirking at her and when she tries to move her arms and legs, they are being held in place by something. Margot looks down her body and can see that her breasts are naked and her panties are gone as well.

 

Megan watches Margot’s eyes widen and grins at the blonde. “Missing something? You are still wearing them, I just had to use them to tie you up.”

 

Margot struggles against her bonds and is unable to free herself. Megan drops her ass on Margot’s chest and the blonde lets out a groan.

 

“You can struggle all you want, but you aren’t going anywhere.” Megan picks up some mud and smears it across Margot’s breasts.

 

Margot lets out a moan as Megan massages her boobs.

 

“You like that you dirty little slut? Then you are going to love what I am going to do next.”

 

Megan slithers up Margot’s body and rolls to the side of Margot’s head. With her hands she lifts Margot’s head from the ground and slides one leg under. Megan turns Margot’s head so that she is facing her crotch. With a strong tug she moves the blonde’s head against her crotch and she lowers her top leg. Megan traps Margot in a headscissor and sealing of Margot’s mouth and nose with her crotch.

 

Margot tries to struggle, but Megan’s powerful thighs are keeping her head firmly in place. Her lips and nose pressed against Megan’s mud covered purple panties, although it’s hard to tell that they are purple. Margot attempts to breathe in through her nose, but she only manages to get the fabric and mud from Megan’s panties in her nostrils. She can clearly smell that Megan is enjoying herself.

 

Megan slowly begins to grind her pussy against the blonde’s face. “Oh Margot you dirty slut, your tongue feels amazing against my pussy!”

 

Margot isn’t even using her tongue, but the crowd doesn’t know that. They all think that she is using her tongue to sexually pleasure Megan.

 

“Oh yes Margot… keep moving that tongue!” Megan fakely moans.

 

Megan pulls Margot in even deeper, cutting off the flow of air completely. Margot’s eyelids are slowly dropping.

 

“Margot is a slut!” Megan moans loudly.

 

Her fans are starting to chant. “MARGOT IS A SLUT! MARGOT IS ASLUT! MARGOT IS A SLUT!”

After a few seconds the chanting changes to “MAGGOT IS A SLUT! MAGGOT IS A SLUT!”

 

“You hear that? They are calling you Maggot! Isn’t your nickname Maggot?” Megan squeezes her thighs even more and Margot’s face turns bright red.

 

Megan can see that Margot’s eyelids are almost fully closed now.

 

“Oh yes… Margot don’t pass out yet, you got me so close!!!” Megan moans again loudly.

 

Her fans continue to chant that Margot is a slut and the only two who know that Margot isn’t doing anything at all are Megan and Margot. Even Margot’s fans think that the blonde is sexually pleasing Megan in order to get out of the headscissor.

 

Margot’s body spasms a few times before going limp. Megan keeps the blonde trapped between her thighs just to make sure that Margot has indeed passed out.

 

“Awww…” Megan moans.

“Margot Robbie is such a dirty slut. Using her tongue to try and get me off and passing out just before I can cum.”

 

Megan’s fans cheer loudly when they hear Megan say that Margot is knocked out. Megan’s fans continue chanting that Margot is a slut again.

 

Megan releases Margot from her headscissor and she rolls the blonde over on her stomach. Megan unties Margot’s arms and legs. Megan stands up and raises Margot’s underwear into the air.

 

“Two more trophies for my collection!” Megan cheers with a girlish laugh.

 

Winner by KO Headscissor Megan Fox.


End file.
